Bedtime Blues
by Princess Sparkly Funshine Bear
Summary: Troubled by nightmares, Fai finds comfort with Kurogane. [Spoilers up to Chapter 126]


_Fear ran through Fai's body as he stared into Syaoran's emotionless eye; it seemed impossible to think that this Syaoran was the same one who had traveled with them for so long in their quest to gather Sakura's feathers; if only he had the necessary abilities to protect the seal._

"…_That eye is the source of your magic isn't it?" the chilling voice asked as Syaoran loomed over Fai and cupped his cheek. "To get back the feathers, I may need this as well."_

Fai's eye snapped opened as he rolled over onto his back and sat up in bed, lifting his hand to the black eye patch that now covered his left eye in the process; it had been weeks since the incident in Tokyo but he was still troubled by dreams, remembering what happened.

They were in another world now, not the first since leaving that forsaken land, staying at a quaint inn for the night before beginning their search for feathers in the morning. At that moment however, Fai only wished he wouldn't have to return to sleep.

The body next to him on the bed stirred and Fai held his breath; ever since the incident, Kurogane had refused to leave him alone for fear that he would try and take his own life; that was why they were currently sharing a room where both Sakura and Syaoran had their own. The last thing Fai wanted however was to wake his bait.

"You hungry…?" a tired voice grumbled.

Too late.

Silently Fai shook his head; he didn't want to appear weak to the ninja; besides he already had to rely on the man to live, there was no need to bother him with such foolishness as a nightmare.

"Then why are you awake?"

"Just figuring we should get a move on soon to find that feather," Fai cheerfully replied, hoping that Kurogane would buy his excuse.

"It's not even dawn yet."

"Mokona will be able to sense it anyway."

"Fai…" the ninja warned and in the dim lighting Fai could practically see Kurogane scowling at him.

"Yes, Kuro-rin?"

"Go to sleep."

"Of course," he replied as he laid back down on his back. All he had to do was lie still until his bait went back to sleep and then he could peacefully spend the rest of the night brooding away.

"I said sleep! Not fake it!" Kurogane yelled and Fai wondered if they had just woken up everyone else staying in the inn. Fortunately he heard no one coming to kick them out.

"Kuro-pii, what are you talking about?" the blond magician sweetly asked, wondering if he could still get away with fooling the ninja.

A growl escaped the ninja. "I know the only times you sleep on your back if you're unconscious!"

Fai frowned; he should have realized the ninja would have known something like that. "I'm simply not tired."

"Then get tired quickly because either both of us are going to sleep tonight or neither will!"

"It's not that easy," the magician whispered as he stared up at the ceiling.

Prepared for a scolding, Fai was surprised when he felt Kurogane's strong hand latch onto his arm and gave a hard, sharp tug so that the half-vampire ended up rolling over and landing on top of his bait.

"Sleep," Kurogane ordered as he pressed Fai's face into his chest before wrapping his arms around the magician's body.

Inhaling Kurogane's scent, Fai felt himself beginning to relax. He felt safe in the ninja's arms, knowing that Kurogane could and would scare away and dreams that plagued him.

Closing his eye, Fai began drifting off and under him he felt Kurogane do the same. He was almost asleep when he felt something stirring inside him.

"Kuuuuroo-tannnn," he playfully said, his eye snapping open once more. Raising his head, he looked down into Kurogane's annoyed face.

"What is it now?"

"I'm hungry."

Red eyes glared. "Ten minutes ago you said you weren't!"

"That was ten minutes ago."

Kurogane sighed as he sat up, Fai settling comfortably in his lap. Reaching over to the bedside table, the ninja grabbed the dagger he had put there before going to bed and used it to cut open his wrist.

Another sigh escaped the larger man as the magician began to greedily feed; it was going to be a long night.

_-Fin-_

**End Notes:** Syaoran's dialogue at the beginning was taking from the scanlations. Credit goes to Pikari for the translation.


End file.
